The present invention relates to an automatic inspection system including a scanning apparatus for the detection of flaws on a moving web of material and in particular to a method and system for displaying detected flaws.
Flaw detection systems are known in the prior art, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,265,545. The prior art systems discussed in that patent have the disadvantage of not having a user friendly interface for informing the user of the detection of different types of flaws and the number thereof, in order to enable the user to make decisions as to the suitability of a particular web of material.